


Adorabloodthirsty

by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr request, adorable reader with weapons, as requested by tumblr, cutthroat is obsessed with reader's red eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones
Summary: Cutthroat gets a little touchy with a reader who's handy with weapons and just so happens to have red eyes.
Relationships: Cutthroat (Akudama Drive)/Main Character, Cutthroat (Akudama Drive)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Adorabloodthirsty

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: Helloooo~ May I request a Cutthroat x Adorable reader (she’s also pretty handy with weapons) and cutthroat is with swindler (he slowly loses interest in swindler) on a mission I think that’s what those are and they meet reader and he immediately becomes infatuated with her because of her red eyes and doesn’t want to kill her and he completely forgets swindlers with them and swindler gets kind of upset because she’s used to his attention towards her but cutthroat dismisses her feelings vowing to love and protect reader no matter what :3

Swindler leaned back against the wall, a gentle smile on her face as she watched Cutthroat try to flirt with the new girl with the red eyes. The newcomer was a fairly new Akudama, not yet ready to have a title, but already quite handy with a number of weapons and tactics when it came down to the seedy underbelly of Kansai. Within seconds of meeting this newcomer, Cutthroat (who until that point had been glued against Swindler’s side, raving about her red aura) had begun to fawn and compliment her eyes.

Much to everyone’s surprise, the newcomer had bright red eyes, like sparkling rubies. Although somewhat surprised by Cutthroat’s sudden attack of affection, she had taken him in stride and began patting his hair as he nuzzled against her beck. 

So cute, Cutthroat couldn’t help but think.

“I’m er…. Were you two dating,” the newcomer asked sheepishly. A pretty red flush—a flush caused and fawned over by Cutthroat—decorated her features as she turned towards Swindler. “I didn’t want to intrude on—”

Swindler raised a hand and sent Cutthroat what appeared to be a fond, if exasperated look, in her eyes.

“Between you and me,” Swindler whispered conspiratorily despite Cutthroat’s presence more than overwhelmingly close to the both of them, “I think the both of you just started dating now.” 

Swindler’s mischievous eyes glittered underneath the pale moonlight sky as the newcomer halfheartedly patted Cutthroat’s head of pure white hair. 

“But am I—?” The newcomer let out a small giggle as she felt Cutthroat kiss her cheek, a pleased little hum escaping her lips. 

Swindler winked at her. “Not at all. Have fun. This one’s a bit much to handle!”

“Best listen to Swindler, dearest one,” Cutthroat said as he hugged the newcomer tightly to his chest. “With me at your side and your sweet, sweet red—” Here, he gripped her tight around the waist so that he could grip her hair at the base of her skull to look deep into her eyes. “—eyes… you’ll always have me at your side to cherish and guide you. Forever.”

The newcomer shivered, could feel the weapons that she had under her clothing dig deep into her side. Knives, guns, an assortment of darts… As if sensing the way her thoughts were no longer focused on him, Cutthroat bit down hard at her lip, his smile dangerous and feral underneath the moonlight. Dimly, the newcomer was aware of his reputation, but all she could think about was how delicious and warm he felt up against her right now. 

“You won’t leave me, will you?”

The newcomer smiled, all teeth and gums for show. 

“Of course not. You’ve got me at your side.”


End file.
